


Who Were You Thinking of?

by culturevampire



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culturevampire/pseuds/culturevampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse has started to notice that Beca gets a little... distracted during sexy times. </p><p>Texas, 90's cowboy music, Old Rusty, secrets, and so much innuendo</p><p>(Also, heterosexual sex, fair warning)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You got more out of it

 

Bright afternoon light spilled through the hotel windows, reaching across clothes scattered on the Berber carpet, and warming the bare skin of the two people entwined on the lone queen bed.

Beca’s eyes closed and her toes curled. Her mouth fell open, and a breathy chuckle near her ear made her bite down on her lip. ”Oh, god,” she gasped.

_Long blonde hair brushed across her collarbones as a hot mouth moved lower down her chest. Lips fastened around one nipple and Beca’s back arched up, pushing her breast closer to that teasing mouth._

“Yesss, more!” Beca hissed. She wrapped her legs tighter around the figure moving above her and her head dropped down against sweaty pillows as her partner complied.

_“I knew you’d be like this- feisty, and pushy.” Long nails dug into Beca’s hips as her partner gripped her tighter, pushing into her harder. “Are you going to come for me, little Bella? You like the way I fuck you?”_

“I- I’m- mmm, fuck!” Beca ground out past gritted teeth. She dug her nails into her lover’s back, scoring long red marks down that undulating back. “Ow, shit, Beca. Take it easy,” Jesse groaned.

“Oh- oh no! Sorry!” Beca said, before closing her eyes (a bit guiltily) and going back to her fantasy.

_“I’m surprised that you have held out for so long,” the voice at her ear whispered silkily. “The way you clutch at me- the way you pursued me- I would have thought you’d come in five seconds like a horny teenager.”_

Beca snorted, then quickly tried to hid her grin with a fake moan.

“What? Did I tickle you?” Jesse asked, shifting to change the angle of his thrusts. Beca tilted her hips up to meet him, and replied, “Yeah- you just hit my- uhm, ribs.”

“Gotcha,” Jesse said, going back to pumping away at her. Beca almost rolled her eyes. Lately, her boyfriend had such a workman like approach to sex. That was probably why-

_“Why your mind keeps coming back to me, hmm?” Blue eyes pinned Beca, and the fingers inside of her twisted deeper, hitting the rough spot high on her inner walls. She gasped, and the voice continued, “The thought of rough, quick sex with me is better than the thought of your boyfriend- well, I am better in bed than your tiny American boy. At least, in your mind I am. How many times have you pretended it was me inside of you, me making you cry out and come?” Pressure against her clit had Beca writhing. That wicked voice dripped with satisfaction as it said, “Very good, tiny maus- come for me.”_

“Komis- Co- coming!” Beca cried out, her body going tight. Above her, Jesse finished soon after her, but she ignored the boy gasping in bed beside her, except to absently stroke his arm. She covered her eyes with a slightly shaking hand, trying to hide the smile she knew stretched across her face. After a few moments, she felt Jesse roll off the bed. She watched him silently gather his clothes from where he had set them when they’d started and dress without looking at her.

“Jesse?” He didn’t respond. “What’s wrong?”

Jesse finished lacing up his shoes before finally looking at her and responding, “There’s nothing wrong, Beca. I just don’t know who you were just in bed with, though. ‘Cuz it wasn’t me.” Jesse walked out the door, making sure it slammed after him.

Beca buried her face in her hands and growled before hitting her head back against the pillows, frustrated. She tried to stay focused on her boyfriend, she really did. It was just… every time her mind wandered at all, Kommissar was there, waiting to pounce on her. And Beca couldn’t lie to herself. The blonde German in her head was just as addicting and provocative as she was in real life. And she was just as deep in her head, too.

But now, Beca had a riff-off to get ready for. The Bellas and Treblemakers had traveled together to Paris, Texas, to compete in (non-collegiate) competition with a cash prize the Bellas planned to help pay for their trip to Worlds with. The competition was supposed to be fun- just a time to stretch their performance muscles and possibly earn some money for the trip. But now, Beca suspected, this simple trip just got a lot more complicated.

 _At least DSM and Kommissar were far away, performing on the nationwide circuit the Bellas had lost due to Fat Amy’s little wardrobe malfunction_ , Beca thought with some relief ~~mixed with regret~~. She scrubbed at her face with her hands and headed to shower and get ready.

 


	2. A good looking stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone unexpected is at the bar. Jesse is a whiny baby. Texas. Abuse of the words 'y'all' and 'folks.'

The bar was huge; a massive stage dominated the center, and the dancefloor in the center of the room was filled with couples in cowboy boots dancing to a live band. The competition was set to start in a few minutes; Beca had seen a few other groups in the wings, and knew they faced some stiff competition. She and the Bellas had put together a set she hoped would appeal to the area’s style and history, mixing some classics with a few newer songs. Beca had known the set would be mostly country, but she had been pleased to find that Texas music included a healthy Mexican and jazz influence.

The Bellas were dressed modestly in denim and cowboy boots (except for Stacie, who didn’t own anything that wouldn’t make a nun cry). They grouped together, sipping water and chattering.

“I don’t care what the rest of you twigs do after this, but I’m going to a barbeque place. No one does brisket like Texans,” Fat Amy declared. Cynthia Rose raised a hand to high-five her, calling out, “Compete, then eat!”

Lily whispered, “My uncle gave me a cow eye one time.” Legacy surreptitiously moved closer to Fat Amy, keeping a wary eye on Lily.

Chloe stepped into the middle of the group, calling for attention. “All right, aca-bitches, we’ve got out set down, all we need to do is give it our best square dancing try. Hands in!”

The Bellas did their cheer, then most of the girls wandered away to check out the rest of the bar.

“All right, competitors,” a tall man wearing a cowboy hat beckoned the musicians standing near the stage forward. “We’ll be picking the order from the hat of destiny and putting the results up in the corner. Be ready to go on at your time. Once you’ve performed, feel free to stay and dance.” He tipped his hat and headed up to the stage to pick the names in front of the waiting audience.

Beca glanced over at where the Trebles were waiting. Bumper had an arm around Fat Amy and was leaning in to talk to her. He’d come along to compete because the competition wasn’t collegiate, and because he had perfect pitch (which he never let anyone forget). Continuing her scan, she noticed that Jesse had a beer in his hand, and Benji was trying to take it away. As she watched, Jesse held Benji back with one hand, gulped the beer down, and handed his co-captain the empty bottle.

 _So, he’s still a bit upset,_ Beca thought, getting pissed at her boyfriend’s childish behavior. She shook her head and turned her back on him, vowing to talk to him after they’d both performed. Checking the setlist, Beca noted that the Bellas were slated to perform two groups after the Trebles. Squinting at the other names, Beca’s throat suddenly felt dry and tight. In the last slot on the board, in glaring capital letters, was DSM.

“Well, fuck me,” Beca muttered.

“Not the usual greeting for acquaintances, but perhaps Americans do it a bit differently?” drawled a voice from behind Beca.

 _'No, no, nononono, why?'_ Beca’s inner voice whined. She turned slowly, finding herself face to face with the woman who had been the star of her fantasies and the bane of her existence recently.

“Kommissar.” Beca’s voice sounded resigned to her own ears, and Kommissar certainly noticed. “What’s this, little Bella?” The blonde leaned in to whisper. “Not pleased to see me? Perhaps you are worried that DSM will swab the deck with your pathetic aca-awful group?” Kommissar raised one deadly eyebrow and Beca cleared her throat, trying to think of a response.

“You mean clean the floor, I think.” Beca squared her shoulders, noticing that Kommissar’s gaze landed briefly on her accentuated cleavage and trying not to read too much into it. “Besides, not possible- Texans are infamous for being picky about who sings their beloved songs, and what would Germans know about Southern living?”

“You sound… confident. Perhaps we could make this a bit more interesting, hmm?” Kommissar hadn’t backed way- if anything, she was closer. Beca’s mind was not taking the repeated hammer blows of Kommissar’s cinnamon scent, breathy voice, and caressing gaze well. Beca struggled to respond before her mind melted like vanilla ice cream on hot apple pie.

“I- yeah? Like a bet?”

“If you’d be amenable. Of course, the bet will be on the outcome of the competition. If DSM prevails, as they always do,” Beca rolled her eyes, “Then you must take a ride on ‘Trusty Rusty.’” Kommissar was pointing to a dark corner of the bar Beca hadn’t noticed before. Looking closer, Beca realized that there was a mechanical bull in the corner. As she watched, a denim-clad man lost his grip on the bucking monstrosity and flew into a padded pillar, slumping to the ground. Bar staff wandered over to prop the man on a barstool and hand him a drink.

Beca gulped as she turned back to Kommissar. “Fine. I accept. But _when_ the Bellas win, you’ll be riding the bovine machine of death… AFTER three shots.” Beca grinned, smug that her bet was more devious than Kommissar’s.

“Agreed,” Kommissar said, grinning as if she knew something Beca didn’t. She stuck her hand out for Beca to shake. The small brunette took the soft hand reluctantly; her hand was grasped firmly, and released.

“Your hands are so soft,” Beca blurted. Kommissar smiled widely, stepping even closer to Beca and running the back of her hand slowly down the brunette’s cheek. “Thank you, but now, I’d better go. I believe your equally tiny boy is ready to challenge me to a duel for speaking to you.” Kommissar winked and strode away.

Beca was frozen, her cheek burning from where Kommissar had touched her. The tall woman’s last words took a moment to sink in, but when they did, Beca glanced over at where she had last seen Jesse.

Jesse stood in the same place, but he was propped against the bar, and three beer bottles were lined up on the counter top behind him. Beca watched as he swigged another empty before slamming it onto the bar. Benji stood nearby, but hadn’t been able to stop Jesse. Beca’s face must have shown her irritation and concern, because Jesse threw his arms up in the air, as if to say, “What do you expect?!” Beca flipped her hand at him in a dismissive motion. She hadn’t done anything wrong, unless talking to someone was a crime suddenly. It wasn’t her fault Jesse was being a child.

The percussive sound of a finger tapping a live mic made Beca turn her attention to the stage. The announcer stood up front, calling for attention.

“All right, folks, we’re about to begin here. Y’all know the drill- text your score for each group to the number on the screen. Vote as much as you want, but you’ll only have the time during the performance until the time the next group starts to vote, so do so wisely. You have a few minutes left folks. I’ll be back to call the next group in a moment.” He left the stage, and the lights up front dimmed.


	3. Damn German supermodels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It might help to start here: Texas Tornados, ‘Who Were You Thinking Of?’ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L6ON9tlAQ-8
> 
> Jesse is finally willing to talk about it... er, sing about it.

The lights on the stage came back up, and the announcer stood at the mic again. “Okay, let’s get this show on the road. He turned to consult the boards. “Looks like first up, we have the Barden Treblemakers. Come on up, boys.”

The Trebles took the stage to whoops and clapping. Jesse staggered up to the microphone and fixed one eye on the audience, the other one squinted shut.

“All right, people. This song goes out to my girlfriend. We’re having a rough time right now.” Jesse turned his head, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, “Damn German supermodels,” before turning his head back and continuing, “Hope you enjoy this song, and I hope you can never relate to it the way I can.”

Backing up from the mic, Jesse motioned the Trebles to begin. One Treble laid down a beat, and another began singing over it, imitating the sound of an accordion. Two more picked up a bass and guitar line, before Jesse and Benji began with the lyrics.

Jesse’s voice took the lower melody, and Benji followed in a higher part.

Beca’s fists clenched at the lyrics.

 _Who were you thinking of_  
When we were making love  
Last night?

Jesse caught Beca’s eye, and she stared him down, cheeks burning as he continued. __  
  
Was it a good looking stranger  
Or a close friend of mine?  
  
You didn't want to quit  
When we were into it  
Last night  
  
Who were you thinking of  
When we were loving last night?

Beca noticed that many people in the bar were singing along. Some were clapping, or nodding, and others had gotten up to dance. It was obvious that all the patrons knew the tune, and worse, loved the way the Trebles performed it. She turned her attention back to the stage as the next round of lyrics began. __  
  
Who were you thinking of  
When I was making love  
To you?

Jesse wasn’t looking at her anymore. Beca followed his line of gaze and felt ready to throw up. He was staring straight at Kommissar. And she was looking at him. And smirking. __  
  
Put a smile on your face  
I hadn't seen for a while

On stage, Bumper winked at Beca. Fat Amy made a slicing motion across her neck and Bumper turned pale, averting his gaze and becoming interested on the ceiling all of a sudden. __  
  
You got more out of it  
Than I put into it  
Last night  
  
Who were you thinking of  
When we were loving last night?

A hand on her shoulder made Beca jump; Chloe had come over to check on her. “Beca? What’s going on?” Chloe asked in a low voice. “Is everything alright?” “Apparently not,” Beca said, her throat tight. She couldn’t look at the Bellas, imagining the looks of concern and curiosity in their eyes.

“I guess Jesse just decided he’d rather bitch to a full bar about something he was upset about than talk to me. His loss.” Beca waited until Jesse was looking before flipping him the bird and walking out of the bar to clear her head. The Trebles continued; Jesse and Benji pouring everything into the last round of the song.

 _Who were you thinking of_  
When we were making love  
Last night?  
  
Was it a good looking stranger  
Or a close friend of mine?  
  
You didn't want to quit  
When we were into it  
Last night  
  
Who were you thinking of  
When we were loving last night?  
  
Who were you thinking of  
When we were loving last night?

Beca stood in the Marlboro scented darkness outside the bar, listening to the crowd erupt when the Trebles finished. She snorted to herself, wondering if the group had had the song picked out all along, or if Jesse had switched it today. She wasn’t going to be able to ask him. She wasn’t going to be able to speak to him without wanting to smash his face in.

Groaning and kicking out at a signpost, Beca scuffed her boot and wondered how she was ever going to go back into that damn bar and face her friends. The same friends who now knew that Jesse thought she thought about someone else during sex.

Plus also the person she absolutely _did_ think about during sex. So, there was another reason to assume a new identity and move to the Arctic Circle. Hopefully the months of unending darkness would be enough to hide her shame from the polar bears and seals.

“Where would I even find a parka in Texas?” Beca wondered out loud.

“The temperature today reached 35 degrees Celsius; I do not think a heavy winter coat would be necessary, unless you were hoping to melt into nothingness after DSM defeats you?” Beca shouldn’t have been surprised; of course the German would want to confront her about Jesse’s little display.

“Why are you always there when I’m talking to myself?” Beca asked, turning to lean against the wall of the building and facing Kommissar.

“Why are you always talking to yourself?” The blonde challenged, giving her a small smile and a questioning look.

“… That’s fair, I suppose.” Beca sighed, closing her eyes and wishing she had the balls to ask one of the scary biker dudes for a cigarette. She didn’t smoke, but she kind of wanted to after tonight.

“Your boyfriend passed out while crowd surfing. I just thought you might like to know his team has tied him to a decorative saddle to keep him upright.” Kommissar leaned against the wall beside her, looking at the night sky.

Beca looked up, too, noticing that the stars were beautiful tonight, even past the light and air pollution.

“So,” Kommissar said, still looking at the stars. “Are we going to ignore the hippo in the room, or are we going to talk about what just happened?”

“Oh- there’s nothing to talk about, hippos or elephants.” Kommissar looked at her, confused, and Beca hurried to explain, “The saying, it’s “the elephant in the room,” but that’s not important. What’s important is that Jesse was super drunk and being an ass.”

“He looked at me like I had kicked his puppy… or stolen his girlfriend.” Kommissar said calmly. Beca struggled to breathe as Kommissar went on. Her eyes were back on the sky as she said, “I wouldn’t have minded, but I never actually had the pleasure.”

“Of kicking his puppy?” Beca asked weakly.

“Of stealing his girlfriend.”

“Oh… well. He might not actually have a girlfriend anymore, so stealing her just got a lot harder.”

“I see.”

Beca peeked a look at Kommissar, hoping to be able to read the other woman’s expression. She was caught in Kommissar’s soft gaze, and couldn’t look away. “Um, of course- I suppose that if you still wanted- maybe Jesse’s ex-girlfriend is really willing to be stolen? I mean, to the point where, if a beautiful German thief with really, really soft hands happened along, she might just go without a struggle.”

“Thank you for that information…” Beca tried not to be disappointed as Kommissar stepped away. Her mind raced for a moment- was the German just toying with her? Psyching her up before competition? “But now, I believe Jesse’s ex-girlfriend has a hot mess to lead to almost victory?”

“Ah, shit- are we up?” Beca looked through a window and noticed a group was leaving the stage. “Gotta go!” she called, running into the bar.

Kommissar stood outside for another moment, looking at the sky and thinking about girls who were ‘really willing to be stolen’ and smiling.

 

Notes:

Texas Tornados, ‘Who Were You Thinking Of?’ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L6ON9tlAQ-8

Disclaimer: I’ve never been to Texas, but I know this much is true: steak, barbeque, music, partying, HEAT, and discipline

 


	4. Deep in the heart of Texas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will win the competition? Who will lose the bet- Beca or Kommissar? Is Jesse sober yet? Find out!

 Beca sprinted into the bar, falling in line with the Bellas as they began to file on stage. Chloe grabbed her hand, giving it a quick squeeze and flashing Beca a smile before walking up to the mic to begin the set. She did her best not to look for Kommissar in the crowd.

 _The stars at night are big and bright (clap clap clap clap)_  
Deep in the heart of Texas  
The prairie sky is wide and high (clap clap clap clap)  
Deep in the heart of Texas  
The sage in bloom is like perfume (clap clap clap clap)  
Deep in the heart of Texas  
Reminds me of the one that I love (clap clap clap clap)  
Deep in the heart of Texas

Beca moved forward to take the lead as the song morphed, singing:

 _If you're gonna play in Texas, you gotta have a fiddle in the band_  
That lead guitar is hot but not for "Louisiana Man"  
So rosin up that bow for "Faded Love" and let's all dance  
If you're gonna play in Texas, you gotta have a fiddle in the band

Lily jumped forward, doing an amazing job of imitating a fiddle to cheers and whistles.

Legacy took the next section, as the beat slowed a bit:

 _In the twilight glow I see her_  
Blue eyes crying in the rain  
When we kissed goodbye and parted  
I knew we'd never meet again

The tempo picked up again, and Beca moved forward with Chloe to sing

 _Let your hair down, wear something pretty, don't you know, you make us both look good. Call your momma tell her you're going out tonight, it's going to be late, yeah we might not make it back at all._  
  
So take me out to a dancehall   
tap my foot down to the rhythm   
tell 'em to play them old songs that we all love   
and you tell me that you want me and I tell you that I want you too   
and I kiss your face, whenever you want me to.

 _And you tell me that you want me_  
and I tell you that I want you too and I kiss your face,   
whenever you want me to.

The Bellas finished their set to thunderous applause, and someone threw their hat at the stage. Lily caught it on her head and bowed. Beca felt amazing; she loved performing with her girls, especially the feeling afterwards, that she’d left everything she had on the stage. She followed the group to the bar, where Fat Amy forced a shot on her, and where Chloe cornered her, trying to get her to talk about what had happened with Jesse.

“Not now, Chloe. That ass hat might have had a reason to feel hurt, but he never had any right to humiliate me publicly. I’m done with him.”

Chloe squinted at her, waiting for more, but the next group began performing, and Beca resolutely turned her body to pretend to watch the next performers, surreptitiously scanning the crowd for Kommissar.

The night wore on, and soon it was DSM’s turn to perform.

The German group surprised the Bellas with a very pretty version of ‘Texas, Our Texas,’ which was nice, but didn’t have any ‘wow’ factor. The group sang it without their usual electronic sounds or remixes, but the song sounded as if it had a full band behind it. The entire bar stood and sang along, which was perhaps DSM’s goal. At the end, Beca swore she saw some people wiping tears from their eyes.

As DSM left the stage, Kommissar found Beca, and mimed shooting a gun, blowing the smoke off, and holstering it. Beca gave her a small smile and a thumbs up behind Chloe’s back.

The announcer came on stage with an envelope. “So, all the votes are in. In third place is the Ramblin’ Crew.” Over in one corner, the third place group celebrated their prize of three free beers apiece. The announcer went on; “In second place… tied with an identical score- DSM and the Barden Bellas!” DSM immediately broke into their cheer, “DSM, JA! DSM, JA!” and the Bellas hugged each other, trying not to be disappointed. Second place won some money, but not as much as first.

“And in first place, winning by a landslide with the soulful and sassy favorite by the Texas Tornadoes, is the Treblemakers! Get that boy off the saddle and bring him up here to collect his prize!”

Benji and Bumper carried a snoring Jesse up to the stage amidst laughter and cheers.

The Trebles collected their prize and left the bar; they’d be heading back early tomorrow, and had a competition to prepare for next week. Benji waved goodbye to Beca, smiling at her a bit sadly.

The Bellas and DSM were given the second place check, and told they would need to divide it amongst themselves. Chloe huffed a bit, but before she could say anything, Beca stopped her.

“I got this, Chloe. Hey! Kommissar!”

“Yes, tiny maus?”

“I believe we both just lost a bet.” She motioned to the envelope Kommissar was holding. “Want to sweeten the pot a bit?”

“I believe I do.” Kommissar said, holding up the envelope and looking towards the mechanical bull thoughtfully.

Beca grinned. This was going to be fun.

 

 

Notes: Here are all the songs I used in this fic-

Read more: [Willie Nelson - Blue Eyes Crying In The Rain Lyrics | MetroLyrics](http://www.metrolyrics.com/blue-eyes-crying-in-the-rain-lyrics-willie-nelson.html#ixzz3dwbaofSO)   
  
Read more: [Nickel Creek - Deep In The Heart Of Texas Lyrics | MetroLyrics](http://www.metrolyrics.com/deep-in-the-heart-of-texas-lyrics-nickel-creek.html#ixzz3dwZg0EXO) 

Texas Tornados, ‘Who Were You Thinking Of?’ <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L6ON9tlAQ-8>

Read more: [Willie Nelson - Blue Eyes Crying In The Rain Lyrics | MetroLyrics](http://www.metrolyrics.com/blue-eyes-crying-in-the-rain-lyrics-willie-nelson.html#ixzz3dwbaofSO)   
  
Read more: [Nickel Creek - Deep In The Heart Of Texas Lyrics | MetroLyrics](http://www.metrolyrics.com/deep-in-the-heart-of-texas-lyrics-nickel-creek.html#ixzz3dwZg0EXO) 

Pat Greene: Take me out to the dance hall

I consulted these sources: http://www.texasmonthly.com/story/100-best-texas-songs

http://www.lsjunction.com/midi/songs.htm

(and also my friend who is from Texas and is a musician)


	5. How to win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end- what a ride! Will Jesse wake up with a sharpie mustache? Can Kommissar ride a mechanical bull? Who let Chloe near the jukebox?
> 
> (All mechanical bovines appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real mechanical bovines, living or dead, is purely coincidental.)

 

The groups were gathered around the mechanical bull.

“So, the bet- same stakes, but best timed ride out of three competitors from each team, and everyone takes a shot?” Kommissar questioned.

“Deal. Winner gets all the money.”

“Agreed.” DSM moved into a huddle to decide who would ride for their team, and the Bellas did the same.

“Me, obviously.” Beca said. “And then, Lily, and… who else has ever been on a horse?”

Legacy shyly raised her hand. “I have.”

“Great. So it will be me, Lily, and Legacy.”

“Why you?” Chloe asked, a bit confused.

“Oh, I… might have been a champion barrel racer?”

“Shut up.” Fat Amy said.

“Beca, seriously? What the fuck?” Chloe said exasperatedly.

“What? What did you expect me to say- oh hey guys, I’m not JUST a punk DJ with an attitude problem and trust issues. I’m also intimidatingly good at horseback riding and my coach cried when I stopped riding to go to college? That would have gone over well!”

Chloe shook her head and motioned towards the mechanical bull. “Just… just go win for us, you weirdo.”

Beca shrugged, and moved towards Kommissar to work out the order of competitors and how the riding would be judged. “We’ll time the ride; as soon as any part of the rider hits the ground, or the rider is no longer touching the bull, the time stops.” Kommissar agreed, and  the six chosen competitors all took a shot of whiskey at the bar. Once Kommissar and Beca were ready, the first DSM competitor moved forward, clambering awkwardly aboard the mechanical menace.

The bull started out slow, before beginning to buck and twist more strongly. The DSM member fell victim to a particularly vicious twist, flying off rather spectacularly after 12.5 seconds. Lily hopped up next. The bull took off and Lily held on like a band aid through the first two cycles of the bucking, but lost her grip when a loud MOOO from the machine surprised her mid buck. She flew off gracefully, swinging off a mounted buffalo head and landing on her feet. Her time was 20 seconds.

The next DSM member to go was Pieter, who had a hard time settling onto the bull because his legs were too long and nearly dragged on the floor. He lasted a respectable 22 seconds out of sheer brute strength; Beca could almost swear there were dents in the places Pieter had been clenching his fingers.

Legacy was up next, but the shot had obviously gotten to her faster than the others. She was giggling when the ride started, and in the middle of it she tried to stand on the bull’s back surfboard style about 8 seconds into the ride. She flew ten feet in the air, but was magically caught by Benji, who just happened to be in the perfect place to catch the flying girl.

“My hero!” Legacy giggled before giving Benji a smooch on the cheek. Benji turned bright red.

Beca refocused her attention on the bull. Kommissar was throwing one long leg across the bulls back, and settling herself in place.

Beca tried not to notice the way Kommissar’s jeans fit her ass. Seriously, the only way Beca would ever find a pair of jeans that cupped her ass and clung to her legs that perfectly was if she had someone make them for her… “But ANYWAY,” Beca said, startling Chloe, who was standing next to her, “Who even wants jeans that perfect, I mean all that hot dancing would totally shred them.”

“What?” Chloe said.

“What?!” Beca replied, using her favorite method of deflection.

Luckily for Beca, the bull started moving at that moment. Kommissar moved with the bull, something none of the other riders had done; she looked more at ease on the bull, but Beca noticed that her hand was gripping the leather strap in a death grip. The bull began to move, and Kommissar seemed to be getting the rhythm. She was using her hips and legs to follow the movements of the bull.

 Kommissar’s blonde hair was flying around her face, and she had on a look of concentration that Beca found really cute. _‘She seems to be doing well, but can she hold it together?’_ As the movements became more erratic, Kommissar had a hard time keeping her seat. Beca peeked at the time; 19 seconds. Kommissar leaned forward to compensate for the back of the bull tilting down, but suddenly the front angled down, and she fell off. 25 seconds.

Beca watched DSM help Kommissar up before turning to Chloe and handing her some change. “Pick me a song you would fuck to” Beca ordered. “Sure thing, boss,” Chloe said with a wink.

Beca easily vaulted onto the bull’s back, turning to grab a hat off of one of the bar patrons. “Just gonna borrow this,” she said brightly.

“Honey, you go right ahead,” the man said, continuing by to sit at the bar.

Beca listened for her music to start before signaling the mechanical bull operator.

Santigold’s _Disparate Youth_ began playing, and the bull made its first set of small turns and bucks. Beca put one hand on her hat and the other in the air, holding on with her thighs and calves.

 _Don't look ahead, there's stormy weather_  
Another roadblock in our way  
But if we go, we go together  
Our hands are tied here if we stay

The bull began moving more erratically, and Beca started to show off a bit more, locking eyes with Kommissar before smirking and spinning on the bull’s back so she was facing backwards. __  
  
Oh, we said our dreams will carry us  
And if they don’t fly we will run  
Now we push right past to find out  
Oh, how to win what they all lost

Getting really into the song, Beca pulled the hat off her head and tossed it to Chloe, flipping her hair as she dug her knees in and began posting, sitting and lifting her body off the seat as the bull continued to buck. Beca turned her body back around as the bull flipped around underneath her. By this time there was a big crowd around the bull, and underneath the music, Beca could hear clapping and whistling, but she didn’t pay any attention. __  
  
Oh ah, oh ah  
We know now we want more  
Oh ah, oh ah  
A life worth fighting for  
Oh ah, oh ah  
We know that we want more  
Oh ah, oh ah  
A life worth fighting for

Through the last verse, Beca danced along to the music, moving with the bull, but with a freedom most of the people watching wouldn’t have thought possible. The song came to an end, and Beca signaled for the bull to stop before climbing off.

Kommissar was doing her best to remain focused on the competition, but she had never imagined the little maus could move like that. The girl kept looking at her; Kommissar wondered if she knew that every time Beca looked at Kommissar, the brunette licked her lips. And the song the redhead had chosen- she had heard the brunette’s words.’ Something to fuck to?’ Kommissar bit her lip. She’d been trying to read Beca’s intentions all night; the brunette had been upset while talking to her outside of the bar, but maybe…

_‘Maybe she means all the compliments? Maybe her boyfriend really is jealous of me? Maybe she would like it if I stole her away… we shall see…”_

Coming back to the competition, Kommissar watched Beca climb off the back of the bull, before looking at the timer. “3 minutes, 25 seconds. We have a winner, folks.”

The Bellas began jumping around, screaming. Kommissar pulled herself together before walking over to Beca. She cleared her throat to get the celebrating girl’s attention.

“Congratulations, maus. That was truly a… ah, spectacular display. Who knew you could ride like that?”

Beca opened her mouth the speak, but Cynthia Rose interrupted her, calling out, “She’ll give you a private exhibition of her riding skills, girl!” The Bellas laughed, and Beca choked, turning red.

She looked at Kommissar… was the German girl blushing? It couldn’t be!

“Yes, well, here are your winnings, as promised. We will redeem ourselves at Worlds.” Pumping her fist into the air, she called out, “DSM!” and her team yelled back, “JA!”

Pivoting, Kommissar began marching out of the bar, followed by her team.

Beca hesitated for a moment, but a shove from Chloe made her run forward, calling out, “Wait!”

Kommissar stopped, motioning to DSM to go on without her. “Yes?” she asked, looking at the tiny brunette.

“Can I have your number?” Beca blurted out. “Uhm, and do you have a snapchat?”

Kommissar smirked, before replying, “If you plan to ask me out, Beca, I would prefer you did it in person.”

Gathering her courage, Beca stood up a bit straighter, and shot back, “Fine. Go out with me, because I’d rather be staring at your stupidly beautiful face in person than daydreaming about it.” She clenched her jaw, waiting for the laughing dismissal.

“I would like that very much. DSM will be back in Atlanta in three days. Are you free then?”

“YES, I mean, yeah, I’ll be free, how about we get dinner?” Beca answered, trying to be cool and failing.

“Excellent,” Kommissar purred, looking as if she’d be having Beca for dinner. She stepped into the smaller girl’s space, leaning down to whisper in her ear.  “But before I go, I need to know- were you really thinking about me? When you were with your boyfriend?”

“Ex-boyfriend, and, I did. Pretty much every time.” Beca admitted, looking down at her feet and feeling her face go hot. Kommissar chuckled, putting her finger under Beca’s chin and lifting her face up.

“I was already going to be thinking about you riding that bull tonight when I’m in bed,” Kommissar purred, “And now, I’m also going to be thinking about you thinking about me when we’re in bed together. Because that will happen- I promise you that.” She moved to step away from Beca, who was trying to figure out how to breathe again.

Moving quickly, Beca pulled Kommissar down and kissed her fiercely, putting months of sexual frustration behind the kiss. Kommissar kissed her back without wasting any time; she put one hand on Beca’s neck and the other on her waist, pulling her closer.

The two women kissed until Beca needed to breathe. Kommissar smiled down at the flustered Bella, and said teasingly, “You need to learn circular breathing, Liebling. It is life changing.”

“Circular breathing. Got it. Kiss me again.”

Kommissar grinned widely, leaning down to pull Beca into a kiss. The brunette knew this would be the last one; DSM’s bus was loaded and the driver was honking the horn in the parking lot. She twisted her hands in Kommissar’s hair, tilting her head. She felt a hand creep into her pocket and jumped away. Kommissar had her phone, and was quickly typing something into it. Beca heard another phone ringing close by, and understood suddenly that Kommissar had called herself on Beca’s phone.

Kommissar said, “Regretfully, I have to go. But I will call you. We have much to discuss.”

“Only three days, though,” Beca said brightly.

“So eager for me to return?” Kommissar bent down to whisper, “Wait until I have had my way with you. You’ll never want me to leave.”

“Ah-haha, so confident? We’ll see about that,” Beca said, winking.

“Until then, tiny maus.” Kommissar snuck one last kiss before pulling away from Beca and striding out to the waiting bus; as soon as she was onboard, it pulled away. DSM was obviously on a tight schedule.

Chloe sashayed up, wearing Beca’s stolen cowboy hat. “So?”

“So? What?” Beca asked.

“I had no idea… you could ride a mechanical bull that well! We could have been hustling in bars this whole time! Don’t hide secret talents that could potentially make me rich away anymore.” Chloe said sternly.

Beca laughed, a bit relieved that Chloe wasn’t flipping out. “Yeah, um, I used to do that in high school, actually. The girls at my barn and I would go out and wipe the floor with a bunch of hicks who thought they were the masters of the bull. They’d come out with 10 second rides and be all proud until we had 5 minute rounds… good times, good times.”

Chloe laughed along with her, before slipping an arm around her shoulder and saying slyly, “Any revenges planned for Jesse?”

Beca shook her head. “Nah, I think I’ll let this go. He’ll probably feel badly when he’s sober, and anyway, I’m dumping him. He can go be miserable all by himself.”

“Good plan, Becs.” Chloe said. “ _And_ you have a hot date? Do I hear Beyoncé’s _Irreplaceable_ playing right now?”

“Totally, Chloe.” Beca stretched, some muscles she hadn’t used in a while twinging. “I’m ready to head back to the hotel. How about you?”

“Definitely. Let’s get going.” Chloe patted her shoulder and went to round up the girls.

The Bellas were quiet on the ride back to the hotel; they all went their separate ways to their rooms, anticipating the Chloe Beale 5:30 AM wake up screech the next day.

Beca got into her pajamas, and slid into bed.

She closed her eyes, and fell into sleep, dreaming about blue eyes and soft skin, and a date just three days away.

 

Notes:

In case you want to see mechanical bull riding (of course you do…) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6tSRbzXg-qk


	6. Kick my teeth in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting the "this is unfinished and unresolved" vibe from some of the comments; let's see where this goes?
> 
> Beca and Jesse finally talk; will they end up back together? Can Beca forgive Jesse? Can Jesse forgive Beca?

JS: _Can we talk_

BM: _NOW you want to talk?_

JS: _Please?_

BM: _Fine. Meet me in the quad in a half an hour_

JS: _Okay_

_\--_

Beca waited on a bench for Jesse. The Bellas and Trebles had been back from Texas for only a day, Beca hadn’t wanted to see Jesse. She knew they needed to talk, but she was still angry. Fat Amy noticed her dark cloud demeanor and called her out on it.

“You know that hate fire you’ve got burning would be more useful if you actually talked to Jesse, right? Let him feel the burn for a little bit.” The Australian suggested settling herself on her bed to look at Beca.

“I know we need to talk, but I’m just so angry right now- I know that supposedly, guys don’t want to talk about problems, but why would he just go out of his way to humiliate me? I keep going over it in my head, and the same question keeps coming up. How long has he been planning this for?” Beca picked up her phone and looked at it. A text from Jesse waited on the screen.

“He wants to talk.” Beca said, gesturing to the phone.

“Then go talk to him. It’s better than sitting here, stewing. Just take a few minutes to think about what you want to say, yeah? When I fight with Bumper, I usually have notecards in case he does something cute and I forget to be angry. Anyway, go get ‘em, tiger.” Fat Amy made a growling noise and swiped her hands at Beca like a cat before leaving the room.

So, making up her mind, Beca agreed to meet with Jesse, choosing a neutral location. The campus quad was mostly dead this early in the morning, so they wouldn’t be interrupted.

Beca looked up and saw Jesse approaching the bench. He waved a bit awkwardly, and said, “Hey.”

“Hi.”

“So… who’s going to apologize first?” Jesse asked, sitting on the bench next to Beca.

Beca felt her rage flare up, but held it together, saying in a deadly calm voice, “I think you need to tell me what I’m apologizing for, because I honestly didn’t do anything wrong.”

Jesse looked down at his hands. “I guess you could apologize for thinking about that German bitch while we were having sex, for starters.” He looked up at her expectantly.

“Jesse, first off, don’t call Kommissar a bitch unless you want a knuckle sandwich. Next, let’s get something straight here. You have no right to tell me what to think or feel. Ever.” Beca deadpanned. “You’re right, I wasn’t thinking about you, but are you surprised?” Jesse tried to speak but Beca cut him off, saying, “I need to say this. Maybe my thoughts weren’t on the sex, but your heart wasn’t in it, either. When we first started dating, sex was playful and hot. But for a while now, it’s been kind of like, ‘assume the position’ and you just shut me out and do your thing. How can you be surprised about this?”

Jesse took a moment to collect his thoughts. “I just thought… I don’t know. I thought it was normal for two people who have been together as long as we have to have boring sex.”

“We’re 22 years old. We practically need sex to function- why would you think it should be boring?”

“I don’t know, Beca, maybe it was just an excuse I made up for myself to stop trying.” Jesse looked at Beca. “I think we both stopped trying.”

Beca nodded. “I think you’re right. I never make time to hang out with you, but you never pick up your phone.”

Jesse listed off some more transgressions; “You have your internship and the Bellas, and I have the Trebles and the radio station. We both let each other put everything else first- I guess we should have made more time to be together. Like when we were first dating- remember?”

Beca laughed. “That first year I probably watched more movies than I had in my entire life. We had fun, didn’t we?”

Jesse took her hand. “Look I know I messed up. I should have talked to you. I know you probably think I had that song planned, but I didn’t. It was something the guys and I do for a warm-up; they think it’s hilarious and it gets everyone in a good mood. I switched our set after I left your room. I was so mad I wasn’t thinking straight.”

“It makes me feel a little better that you weren’t planning the song all along.” Beca began, letting go of Jesse’s hand “But ‘I wasn’t thinking straight’ isn’t going to cut it here- you realize you humiliated me in front of all of our mutual friends? Plus, you did it in front of our biggest competition for Worlds, not to mention an entire bar of Texan strangers. You took it too far Jesse.”

Jesse hung his head. “I’m sorry Beca. I really am. I think I already know the answer to this, but- I guess the only question left to ask is, where does this leave us?”

Beca shrugged, before answering, “I think it leaves us as friends, Jesse. Relationships take work, and obviously neither of us are willing or even able to put any effort into this. So, I’d like to be friends.”

Jesse held his hand out for Beca to shake. “Alright, we’ll be friends. Really good friends who have seen each other naked.”

Beca blushed. “Shut up,” she growled, but she shook his hand. Both of them leaned back on the bench, feeling relieved about how things had worked out.

Jesse cleared his throat. “So, uh, are you going to go for it? With the German girl, I mean.”

Beca found herself blushing again. “Do you really want to know this?”

“No, I don’t, but I’d rather have some warning than getting my teeth kicked in when I find out you two are together. I need some warning, I guess.” Jesse looked at her expectantly.

“I think,” Beca said slowly, “That I’d regret it for the rest of my life if I didn’t at least try to see where we could go. Does that make sense?”

Jesse closed his eyes and breathed out harshly. “Yeah, it makes sense, but it still hurts like a bitch.”

Beca took his hand. “Maybe it’s time for us to stop hurting each other- all these little aggressions against each other can’t be healthy. I just want to be happy- don’t you?”

Jesse squeezed her hand. “Yeah, I think happiness sounds good.”

They sat together on the bench in companionable silence, each thinking about what happiness meant to them.

 

 


	7. When you're ready come and get it (nah nah nah)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Kommissar and Beca find out firsthand exactly how small Kommissar's backseat is. 
> 
> First dates, German national anthems, stories that (finally) 'put out,' gratuitous sex, and a few silly moments that prove the author is an actual child.
> 
> Final chapter! Enjoy!

The next two days flew by; Kommissar had texted Beca to say she would pick her up at 6 p.m. Chloe, Fat Amy, and Stacie all volunteered to “help” Beca get dressed, but all they succeeded in doing was making Beca confused about what she should wear.

“You need to show more cleavage,” Stacie suggested.

“That is _not_ what she should do, Stacie. She needs to be classy.” Chloe said.

“I have a riding crop and black leather choker you can borrow for your date with the Kommissar, Beca.” Fat Amy said, cracking herself up.

“Grrr, I just want to wear something comfortable!” Beca said, tossing another unsuitable dress to the ground.

“Do that, then!” Chloe suggested brightly. “Take your favorite pair of jeans, pair it with this cute top and this jacket- and oooh, yeah, that red cross body bag and these boots. Perfect!”

Beca looked at the outfit appraisingly. The jeans and jacket were some of her old standbys, but the top and purse were new and would work well together, and the boots had a little heel.

“Bonus points for added height, I guess,” Beca said, starting to get dressed. Stacie did her hair, and Fat Amy sat nearby, giving her unsolicited and graphic sex tips.

“I mean, I’ve never been with a woman, Beca, but I know this- your tongue is your greatest weapon…”

“Fat Amy, you need to stop, like, now. I don’t even know if we’re having sex tonight.” Beca groaned, trying to pull away from Stacie, who was still doing her hair.

“Oh, no you don’t. This hair is going to get you laid. Seriously.” Stacie said, making a scout’s honor sign.

Chloe walked over to check on Stacie’s progress. “Holy shit, Becs. Your hair looks so good right now.”

“Really?” Beca asked. She looked at herself in the mirror. Stacie had curled her hair and then artfully tousled it, pinning some of the top part back.

“It looks really good,” Fat Amy agreed.

Beca’s phone buzzed on the table. “Oh my god, she’s here. I have to go!” Beca leaped out of her chair, Stacie following after her with the hairspray. Beca disentangled herself from the girls and grabbed her purse, running out the door.

“Have her back whenever, I’m not her dad!” Fat Amy shouted out the door after Beca.

Kommissar waited by her car at the curb. She smiled at the small Bella running down the sidewalk towards her. Beca forced herself to slow down, smiling back at Kommissar.

“Hey, you look… wow.” Beca said a bit breathlessly.

Kommissar tilted her head. “You look ‘wow’ as well. Are you being chased?”

“Yeah, by a Jezebel with hairspray. But anyway, I’m ready to go.”

Kommissar opened the car door for Beca, waiting for the brunette to be seated before closing it and walking around the car to get in the other side. She looked over at Beca. “You really do look lovely tonight,” the German girl said softly.

Beca blushed. “Thank you. You look beautiful.”

Kommissar smiled and leaned in, leaving a small space between their faces for Beca to come in the rest of the way. Beca tried not to smile as she pressed her lips against Kommissar’s.

The kiss was quick; Kommissar pulled away and noticed Beca’s smile. “You are very pleased with yourself this evening, hm?” Kommissar teased.

“I’ve got a date with the woman of my dreams, of course I’m going to be smiling like an idiot the whole time!” Beca said. Kommissar chuckled, buckled her seat belt, and pulled away from the curb.

\--

A few hours later, Beca and Kommissar were walking back to where they’d parked the car, and Beca was gesturing and talking excitedly.

“I’ve never seen someone cook like that, right in front of you! I’ll have to make the girls go out with me one night- I always thought Hibachi was a Pokémon, to be honest. Did you see him juggling that egg?” Beca’s vice was high pitched and fast; their dinner had been amazing. The German had taken her to Hibachi, and the women had watched their meal be cooked in front of them.

“I was more impressed by the way you caught those sake shots, if I am going to be honest with you.” Kommissar said, laughing.

“Oh, yeah, um, I’ve had a lot of practice. In college, you learn to drink without swallowing. Freshman 101, you know.” Beca laughed, and Kommissar laughed along with her. “But, wow! I can’t believe how much fire there was when he poured that oil out- like, I thought the whole place was going to catch on fire!”

“Your look of terror was adorable,” Kommissar concurred. She stepped in closer to Beca and took hold of her hand. Beca almost tripped, but Kommissar helped keep her upright.

“Nervous, little maus?” the blonde asked, watching Beca lick her lips.

“Why would I be nervous? You still haven't told me your first name, but I'm patient. And I mean, yeah, I totally saw you looking at me like I was next of your list of things to eat after the fried rice and chicken kabobs, but you should know I’m totally on board for whatever- mmph.” Kommissar had stopped walking, spun Beca to face her, and kissed her ferociously.

The brunette tasted like warm sake and melted against her, tangling one hand in blonde locks and scraping Kommissar’s scalp lightly. Kommissar moaned against Beca’s mouth, and Beca took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, tilting her head and licking the blonde’s lips.

Kommissar pushed one long leg between Beca’s legs, and Beca leaned into it, groaning at the pressure to her groin. The blonde woman pulled back a bit, moving her head to press kisses down Beca’s face and onto her neck. Beca was pulled further onto the blonde’s leg, and was milliseconds away from rubbing herself against that hot thigh when Kommissar gasped and pulled away.

“Come,” she ordered.

Beca giggled a bit, muttering, “I was trying to” before allowing herself to be pulled at a near run back to Kommissar’s car in the parking garage.

The blonde woman unlocked the car from three paces away before getting in the driver’s seat. Beca looked at her a bit thoughtfully before climbing into the backseat. “C’mon,” she said, smiling at Kommissar suggestively.

“How indecent,” Kommissar said in mock horror before somehow slipping her long limbs into the backseat between the driver and passenger seats.

She landed on Beca, knocking the wind out of her a bit, but Beca just laughed and pulled Kommissar down into a kiss. It was a bit awkward- a little cramped and Beca kept hitting her head, while Kommissar kept kicking the door, but Beca found she didn’t care as her jeans were unbuttoned and Kommissar shoved her hand down the front of Beca’s underwear.

Beca gasped as a hot palm pressed against her, and pulled her shirt over her head, throwing it onto the floor with her jacket. She reached up to pull Kommissar’s shirt over her head, and it ended up tangled around one of Kommissar’s hands because she refused to stop what she was doing.

“Oh my god, don’t stop,” Beca moaned. Kommissar’s husky voice chuckled close to her ear before pressing a hot kiss to her neck. Kommissar had two fingers inside of her and was working on adding a third. Beca reached between their bodies to unhook Kommissar’s bra, sliding her hands beneath it to cup Kommissar’s breasts and roll her nipples between two fingers. The blonde woman huffed hotly against Beca’s neck, before grabbing one hand and traping it above Beca’s head.

“Do not distract me, I have important work to complete,” she chastised.

“Oh-mmm, yeah? What huuh work would that be?” Beca teased, trying to speak coherently despite the fingers inside of her, blowing her mind.

“The very important work,” Kommissar said, “of reducing you to a puddle of incoherent American cheese.”

Beca giggled, but cut off when Kommissar nipped at her neck and pressed her fingers against a spot high up inside her.

“Keep talking, I love… mmm… I love your voice.” Beca gasped.

“You like my voice?” Kommissar purred. Beca shivered as the German continued. “Do you like it when I tell you how much I’ve wanted this- you under me, so responsive and beautiful.”

Kommissar released Beca’s hand to move hers to stroke Beca’s face and neck. “You are a lovely shade of pink, Liebling. I am going to take you back to the hotel and fuck you in my bed with the lights on so I can see you flush and tremble for me.” She increased the  pace of her thrusts, and Beca choked on her air, her body snapping tight as she got closer to coming.

Kommissar laughed softly above her. “You are so tight around my fingers- so hot and wet. Will you scream when you come, I wonder?”

“Oh… yesss.” Beca hissed. Kommissar moved her free hand to pinch Beca’s nipple, before pulling her fingers almost all the way out and pushing them back in quickly, using her leg to push her fingers deeper.

Beca locked eyes with Kommissar before coming hard, crying out, “Kommissar!”

Kommissar waited for the brunette beneath her to stop trembling before removing her fingers and pressing a kiss to the corner of Beca’s mouth. Beca turned her head and brought her hands up to pull Kommissar into a deep kiss.  Pulling back, Beca said, “That was… guh. Wow.”

Kommissar smirked. “I thought you might like that,” she chuckled. She sat up, reaching behind her to refasten her bra and pull her shirt back on. Beca watched her get dressed while pulling her own clothes back on. She waited until Kommissar was sliding towards the door to straddle her, putting one leg on either side of her and sitting on her lap. Looking Kommissar in the eye, she whispered, “I am going to fuck you so hard you see stars and stripes forever when we get back to the hotel.”

Kommissar smiled slowly. “I’ll have you singing the German national anthem by the time I’m done with you.” She pulled Beca down into a kiss before opening the car door and helping the brunette out. “You should practice now- sing with me, ‘Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit.’”

Beca laughed, getting into the passenger seat; Kommissar climbed in the driver’s side and started the engine.

Kommissar parked the car at the hotel and she and Beca walked inside. Beca carefully positioned herself across the elevator from Kommissar, because she was having a hard time keeping her hands to herself. As soon as the door closed, Kommissar crossed the tiny space, pressing Beca against the elevator wall and kissing her deeply. Beca responded enthusiastically, clutching at Kommissar’s jacket. Her knees felt weak as the German’s hand slid down her sides, the thumbs grazing her sensitive breasts, before coming to a rest at the waistband of her jeans.

The ding of the elevator door had the two women jumping apart; the car had stopped on another floor to let someone on. Beca turned bright red as Pieter entered the elevator, took in their positions and grinned at Kommissar salaciously.

“I see the date went well?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Shut up Pieter,” Kommissar ordered. The elevator finally made it to the floor they needed, and Kommissar pulled Beca past Pieter and into the hallway.

“Use protection!” the German man shouted as the elevator closed on him. Kommissar groaned, but Beca laughed.

“Is something amusing, tiny maus?” The blonde asked, looking at Beca.

“Your friend seems pretty funny.” Beca answered.

Kommissar retrieved her room key, opening the door to her room. “He likes to think he is hilarious; I often tell him he makes people laugh because he is laughable. Anyway,” Kommissar flipped on the light, before pulling Beca inside the room and locking the door behind them. “I believe there was talk about teaching each other new songs?”

“Hmm, and seeing each other naked?” Beca shot back, hopping around a bit as she pulled her boots off.

Kommissar giggled at Beca’s antics, before leaning down to undo the zipper on the brunette’s boots and steady her. She then looked up into Beca’s eyes as she undid her jeans button and slid the zipper down suggestively. She pulled them down and helped Beca step out of them, leaving the other woman in her underwear and shirt.

“Thanks, but it’s totally your turn right now,” Beca said before attacking Kommissar’s clothes. Kommissar’s wallet fell to the ground and flipped open, and Beca swooped down to pick it up before Kommissar could stop her. The blonde tried to grab it back, but Beca had already seen her I.D.

“Woah- nice picture, _Luisa_!” Beca crowed, holding the wallet away from the German. “You wear glasses?”

“Ja, when I drive,” Luisa answered a bit defensively. “And I hate my name…”

“Why?” Beca asked, running away across the room and jumping up onto the bed. She stood in the middle of the bed, examining Luisa’s license for a moment longer. “I really like your whole name. Luisa M. Amsel. Hey, what does the M stand for?”

“Magnilda.” Luisa grumbled. Beca wrinkled her nose, involuntarily saying, “Why?!”

“It means strong battle maiden. It was meant to go with my first name, which means famous warrior.” Luisa sighed. “My parents wanted a boy, but when they didn’t get a boy, they decided they’d just have a strong girl.”

Beca tossed Luisa her wallet. “Makes sense, I guess. Can I call you Luisa?”

Luisa dropped her wallet to the ground and pulled her shirt over her head. She looked at Beca, still standing in the middle of her bed, waiting for her. “You can call me whatever you want, but just know, you’ll be screaming my name by the end of tonight.” Luisa said seductively.

Beca pulled her shirt off, and started singing, “When you’re ready, come and get it, nah nah nah.”

Luisa tackled her, shutting her up with a kiss. “That song is terrible,” she growled, reaching to unhook Beca’s bra.

Beca sat up a bit to help her, then moved to flip them so Luisa was beneath her. Straddling the blonde, Beca held her own breasts, but moved her hips to grind her pelvis into Luisa. The taller woman moaned, reaching to pull Beca down into a kiss.

Beca sighed as her breasts met the scratchy lace of Luisa’s bra; she unsnapped the bra and pulled it away, both women groaning as their bare skin touched. Luisa started to push her underwear down, and Beca helped her, pulling the underwear down her long legs.

Sitting back on her heels down by Luisa’s feet, Beca carefully lifted one of Luisa’s legs. She began kissing her way up it slowly, lingering on Luisa’s ankles and the soft skin inside her knee. Luisa’s breathing sped up as Beca got closer to her center, but Beca moved over to the other leg, repeating the process all the way up. Luisa touched her breasts, moaning at the sensation of a hot mouth on her inner thighs. Beca looked up at the sound of Luisa moaning.

“Tell me what you want,” Beca said, tracing patterns on Luisa’s belly with one finger.

“I want your mouth on me,” Luisa breathed out.

Beca grinned widely, pulling one of Luisa’s legs over her shoulders and leaning in. She kissed the soft skin of Luisa’s inner thighs, working her way slowly in. She took a moment to look at Luisa; the German kept her area trimmed neatly, but left a triangle of blonde hair. Using one hand to move Luisa’s lips apart slightly, Beca placed an open mouthed kiss on the blonde woman’s clit before licking down the length of her.

Luisa’s breath stuttered in her chest, then continued when the brunette swiped the flat of her tongue back up. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she felt ready to melt.  Beca swirled her tongue around Luisa’s clit, using her free hand to stroke up and down the other woman’s leg. Luisa was trembling, and Beca decided the blonde was wet and ready enough for her fingers. Pointing her tongue and stiffening it, Beca pressed it inside Luisa’s entrance, and was please when the blonde bucked beneath her.

Beca brought the hand holding Luisa open down, licked her fingers, and pressed two inside Luisa, latching her mouth onto Luisa’s clit to cut back on any discomfort. Luisa pushed into the fingers, and Beca grinned, adding another before beginning to move them in and out. She continued to tease Luisa’s clit, sucking on the swollen bundle of nerves.

 Beca listened to Luisa’s breathing- the other woman was quiet, which Beca kind of expected (control freak), but there were other signs she was looking for. Beca noticed that Luisa’s inner walls were clenching and her leg muscles were flexing. She twisted her fingers, feeling a rough spot inside of Luisa, and stroked that spot with one fingertip.

 Luisa gasped, and Beca looked up to see the German throw her head back, eyes and mouth wide open, as if she were surprised. Luisa clamped down around Beca’s fingers, and breathed out deeply. Her whole body was trembling, and the leg over Beca’s shoulder tightened, the heel of Luisa’s foot pressing into Beca’s back.

Beca stroked Luisa’s stomach gently as the other woman came down from her orgasm. She carefully removed her fingers, moving up to cuddle into Luisa’s side. The other woman turned to face her, kissing her gently. Beca threw one leg over Luisa’s, pulling the blonde closer.

Luisa pulled away, still breathing a bit heavily. Beca admired the spots of color in those usually pale cheeks, and the brightness of those beautiful blue eyes. “You were wonderful, Beca.”

Beca ducked her head, hiding her face against Luisa’s neck. She mumbled something, and Luisa pulled away, frowning.

“I didn’t hear you, what was that?” Luisa questioned.

“I said, I’ve never done that before.” Beca muttered.

“Wow.” Luisa said, genuinely surprised. “I thought…”

“Nope,” Beca said cheerily. “Everything I know I learned from Google!”

Luisa smiled slowly. “I’m sure there are things I can teach you that aren’t on Google. Would you like to learn something new?”

Beca’s breathing hitched at the look in Luisa’s eyes. “Absolutely.” She breathed out.

\--

Luisa was lying flat on her back, and Beca was straddling her, riding her fingers. “Did you think about this while you were riding that bull?” the blonde asked softly.

“I was thinking about your ass that whole night,” Beca gritted out, hissing as she took Luisa’s fingers as deeply as they would go.

“And what exactly do you want to do with my butt?” Luisa questioned, reaching up to play with one of Beca’s breasts, which were bouncing in time to the brunette’s motions.

“I want to… mmm, fuck, this feels so good- I want to bend you over and fuck you from behind… and just. Look at it. It’s perfect. Did you know?” Beca babbled, increasing her pace.

“I’ve been told as much,” Luisa said thoughtfully. “You’re so wet, right now Liebling. Do you want to come?”

“Yesss,” Beca hissed. Luisa grinned, pulling her fingers out and flipping Beca over onto her hands and knees, and entered her from behind. Beca gasped as she was entered.

“Google might not have told you this,” Luisa said conversationally as she pushed her fingers into Beca and cupped one breast with the other hand, “But this position gives me greater access to your G-spot. And, it allows you to reach your own clit. Would you like to try that?”

Beca moaned into the pillow, reaching down to touch herself as Luisa’s fingers slid against her G-spot with every movement. “Ahhhh, fuck.” Beca whimpered.

Luisa pinched Beca’s nipple, leaning down to kiss the sweaty skin of her back. “Would it help if I talked?”

“Mmmhmm,” Beca said, her eyes and mouth closed tightly as she huffed through her nose, stroking her own clit.

“I left all my sex toys in Germany,” Luisa started out, chuckling when Beca muttered, “Fuck.”

“However, if they were here, I would fuck you with my strap on. I’d look you in the eyes as I filled you up; I wonder if you would feel me in the back of your throat? And I’d fuck you until you just couldn’t come anymore, until you’ve come so many times you can’t think straight. And then I’d pull my cock out of you, and make you clean it off… with your mouth.”

Beca cried out, “Fuck! Luisa!” and came, collapsing under Kommissar. Luisa chuckled, gently moving off of Beca to avoid crushing her. She smoothed down the brunette’s disheveled hair, pressing a quick kiss against her sweaty temple. She shifted, moving to pull the blankets over their naked bodies, and pulled Beca closer to her.

“Goodnight, sleep tight,” Beca muttered, her eyes already slipping closed.

A wide grin on her face, Luisa reached over to turn off the light. “Sweet dreams, Liebling.” The lamp clicked off, leaving the two women in darkness. Beca snuggled into Luisa’s arms, and Luisa held the brunette tighter. Both drifted off to sleep, dreaming about what the next day would bring. Neither knew, and neither could predict it, but whatever happened, tonight had been everything they’d dreamed it would be.


End file.
